Super Nova
by veronca
Summary: Guts & Caska. Their time together. Rated for violent imagery.


A/N – Not many fics in this section, and I watch this anime with my boyfriend, so I'm going to write this story for one of his favorite characters. This is his gift fic. He won't review but this is for my own pleasure. M for violent imagery and suggestive themes. Song lyrics by Van Halen -I listened to while I wrote this:

**Category:** Berserk

**Rating:** M for Mature images/poetic violence; easy to read though.

**Genre:** Angst/Fantasy/Action

**Guts/Caska** just like the Anime.

* * *

_I heard the news lady  
all about your disease  
yeah you may have all you want baby  
but I got something you need._

_Ain't talking about love..._

_by-Van Halen_

* * *

Human bones breaking scrunched vociferously in the forest – _crack!_ And they shattered into petite pieces, leaving nil for scavengers hunting much later after the scrimmage, but it was nothing compared to the haunting cries of the soldiers that could render a thin-skinned soul to make the sign of cross. 

Helmets encrusted with dried blood rolled over the wet soaked grass, and the rain relentlessly poured, cleaning away the remaining rivals. In slow motion, carcass stripping off from their bones could make a serial eradicator lick his lips. Flesh melting beneath the heat of his sword, the hero's enemies could see nothing but a colossal sword before they made their way to their unconscious rapture.

Death made many calling cards that day.

There was a frail looking woman by his side, slashing as enthusiastically as he, but she was faster, adept at her skill, though her strength alone could not push back the straying soldiers. She affords a side glance over at him in the heat of battle. And fight to the death he was doing.

Everything he did he did with his dying breath. Every shift, nuance and sever –deadlier than the preceding and she loved to fight alongside. It was as if it gave her the rationale to live with every beating of her heart – _thump thump – _pounding against her ears, searing the senses. Watching human tissues and ligaments artistically decorated with wet blood stirred her on, the heart kept pumping –_ harder_ – faster with each swing she took. An orchestrated cadence with her muscular lover made music only a warrior could commit to memory.

Back to back, taking gulps between small breaks, they heaved a concentrated but ragged breathing, their lungful of air mingled with the dank precipitation. Then the assault begins anew. Hundreds of swords came rushing out from the envelop of trees, revealing men, lonely, soulless – black eyes sunk back into their human skulls came into sight. They had another hundred empty faces waiting to die that day.

How could they know that this was the legendary Guts? The weary warrior, who didn't give a fucking damn? _Guts_ – black fathomless eyes that could sweep you away, kiss your fears away as he takes a moment of his time to send another likewise weary warrior a ticket to the next afterlife.

He slept, breathed on berserk, lived every minute of his life to strike those hounding at his heels. The unfortunates underneath the sharp end of his weapon hadn't the chance to scream for their life as Guts proclaimed another conquest. With a steely grip on his sword, a heavy weapon creating a bludgeoning wallop against a skull, cracking them in half caused more blood to spill. He was using this advantage as the rain poured – hot upon skin, creating swirls of smoky red hues.

Swinging maliciously with artificial light upon his blade, it playfully whacked against his enemies, all sliding down, alternating black and red dominoes, blood and scarred flesh–cut in half, crimson sheets decorating the woodsy floor.

Bottle green and russet tones of the dying forest were substituted with a landscape of macrabre of fresh bodies, the crimson vision Caska could only imagine as she was held there in suspended time as her man took another swipe, sending the rest of his enemies upward - to the sky and into their last glimpse of material perpetuity.

When the skies were blanketed with soaked stars and the rain had stopped, cleansing all the hurt away to once again find healing within Mother Nature's grace and forgiveness, Guts and Caska had finally felt the toll on their bodies.

She with her head against the wet floor, her dark hair pulled back from the rain, lashes looked clumped together gave her the appearance of a fallen guiltless waif.

He had leaned against the large oak tree, the girth and width of the behemoth wall against his back helped him regain his strength – as his sweat washed the blood away from his face. His wounds would heal in time, the cuts and scars he proclaimed with proud bearing tattooéd on his calloused flesh, reminded him of past battles.

Glancing at his partner, she lay there wordlessly, staring out at the midnight sky, effervescent beauty in the wake of ugliness. Bodies and bones, ripped flesh had been strewn all over the ground and clung to the walls of long stemmed weeds. But the couple paid no heed.

Guts watched her. His mighty woman. Stumbling forward, his knee gave way from the intensity of the pain and he crawled towards her, wanting to touch her – as if the heat of her skin would somehow make the ache go away.

Her pink mouth, petulant and open, received the longing kiss of her lover as he leaned down, taking in her musky fragrance underneath the blood and wild beauty. He never needed anyone in his life; he could never believe that she could ever want him.

All she had cared about was Griffith. _Griffith this_, _Griffith that_ – that it killed his heart in a thousand ways until he had to ascertain, coming to grips with his feelings. He loved them both, and the generous bruised heart in his body would do anything to see her blissful and safe. To have the two best friends of his world fall together in a happy ending, even in this cold ruthless land.

That was before…….

_Her heart had been denying him for so long._

Guts never needed anything else but to hold her in his arms when she kissed him back. Whenever his mouth pulled away from her dusky skin, his breath seemed nearly blazing against her woman's tissue and the trail of his kisses prickled and stung deliciously after his transient. The areas where he stopped to lavish his concentration upon her seemed to nearly be on fire. Caska moaned as the intensity of their love made her more susceptible to the ministrations of his hard mouth as he suckled and nipped her tender flesh.

She reached up with a shaky hand to caress his dark wet tendrils, the smell of his sweat lingered on her nostrils, inhaling everything that was Guts.

_Her Guts._

The tears flowed down her dusky cheeks. He drew his brows together, reaching over with a thick dirty finger to wipe them away.

"Caska," he breathed, "We shouldn't linger here long. Let's get going soon."

Biting her lip, she jumped up despite the pain in her muscles, her hand reaching out to his. Taking her small one in his large one, the contact sizzled – their eyes held and met.

How long would this last?

How much can their love withstand?

The answers eluded her as she wound her arms around him, he was so big, so strong that every sinew and muscle from his body felt electrified and renewed. The nigging consciousness of her mind couldn't stop the salty tears, falling headlessly to the ground, her heart bursting like a _supernova._


End file.
